


Of all times why now

by Flaslove



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Whump, F/M, Hurt Barry, Near Death Experiences, Of all times Caitlin and Cisco are out of town
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10131011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flaslove/pseuds/Flaslove
Summary: COLLECTIONS OF BARRY WHUMP





	1. Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Barry Gets shot while being a CSI and he can't really do anything because Caitlin and Cisco are out of town

Barry stood there at the crime scene looking down at the gruesome murder that had happened.

"Bar? How did he die? and how long has he been dead?" Joe asked Clearly grossed out with the stench of the dead body 

"He's been dead for about I'd say 8 hours... uh he was choked to death and one stab wound" Barry responded observing the dead body "and his name is... Bill O'Connor" Barry finished

"YOU YOU DID THIS YOU KILLED HIM" a man screamed when he walked up to the crime scene "YOU KILLED MY BROTHER!!" 

"Well I guess that solves who that guy is" Barry muttered to joe. 

Joe walked over to another police man to discuss the crime scene as other officers tried to keep the psychotic man away from the premises. Barry kept analyzing the body trying to find more clues on trying to find who did it. He heard the man screaming some more and decided to ignore it. That is until he heard the next part 

"YOU GET AWAY FROM HIM" the man yelled at Barry 

Barry looked behind him only to see the man right there. 

"Uh sorry no can do see I'm sorta a CSI I have to collect evidence to get your brother justice. Don't worry we will get him justice." Barry said trying to calm the man

That didn't calm him though it just made him angrier 

"YOU KILLED HIM" the man screamed and all of a sudden Barry heard a noise and felt a sickening pain in his abdomen. 

Barry fell to the ground and started to cough violently. A bunch of officers came and disarmed and tackled the man and they put him in hand cuffs. Joe came sprinting over along with other officers. Barry was in so much pain that he couldn't even focus 

"Bar?!" Joe asked in concern. When joe saw that the kid was barley responding he went searching for where the wound was. He found the wound just below his left lung and it was oozing blood like crazy. That's when joe knew this could be a fatal wound but he was not willing to loose Barry today. "Come on kid stay with me!" Joe raised his voice so Barry woild stay awake.

Captain Singh came rushing over with Julian to see what happened. 

"Oh God Joe! We need to stabilize the kid stat" Captain Singh explained "Julian can you use your CSI kit to stabilize him? No paramedics can come to a crime scene." The captain pleaded 

Joe was tearing up se saw how Barry started to slowly go limp he kept trying to keep Barry awake but Barry was fading and fast they had to do something.

"Julian. Caitlin and Cisco are out of town nobody except you can help Barry right now!" Joe said in alert 

"Yea I can try!" Julian responded 

It took a few minutes but Julian got the bullet out and he put it into an evidence bag. Barry was starting to bleed out and joe couldn't look because there was a possibility Barry could die. Joe couldn't live without the kid "his kid" seeing Barry vulnerable killed joe. 

Julian stopped the bleeding and stabilized Barry. The best option they all thought of was to bring Barry back to the station and set him up in the CSI lab so he could be monitored.

\----------------------------------------------

Barry felt like hell when he woke up. He opened his eyes to see Joe looking down at him with a smile on his face

"What are you happy I got shot?" Barry joked 

"No I'm happy you are alive!" Joe exclaimed 

Barry layed there for a few moments taking with Joe before falling unconscious from being so tired from stress.


	2. Faremont Drive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of how Iris and Barry wrapped Joes convertible around that tree on faremont drive and what happened after

"C'mon Bar it'll be fun!!" Iris begged

"I'm sorry Iris but no I literally just got my license if something were to happen I don't know what would happen." 

"Just a quick drive around central city and that's it" she pushed 

"Iris I can't I promised joe I wouldn't use his convertible."

"But we wouldn't tell him"

"For someone who always wants to tell the truth you are sure keen on lying." 

"Bar please if you don't do it then I'm going to do it myself" Iris smirked 

"You better not...."

"Well I am"

"Fine then I'll come with you." Barry gave up 

"Yes!" 

They walked out the front door and got into the convertible 

"Ok Ms west where to first?" Barry asked 

"Jitters I need some coffee in me" 

"That's like a 20 minute drive"

"So let's get started"

The drive was slow to jitters but they finallly made it. 

They got their coffee and muffins and left 

They hopped back in the car and made their journey back home 

"Wow what's wrong with these aggressive drivers" Barry asked concerned 

"It's nothing bar just central city people"

"Dude why won't he let me over I'm signaling" 

"It's ok Barry just be cautions" 

"I am" 

"BARRY LOOK OUT!" Iris screeched when a truck rammed into the driver side of the car sending it spinning and wrapping it around a tree 

Iris was lucky and she didn't even get hit. She didn't know why. That's when she looked over and she got a sick feeling in her stomach. 

"Barry!" His forehead was gushing blood and not to mention it looked like his arm was shredded. Blood was all over him. 

She heard a crowd of people outside screaming for an ambulance. Iris opened her car door and he was bewildered because every part of the car was hit except her side. She ran over to the drivers side and looked in at Barry. He looked horrible. She asked a couple of men for help to pry open the door and they obliged. 

When the door was opened they grabbed Barry and layed him on the floor. 

The sirens were close but to Iris they were still so far away. 

The ambulance pulled up and they quickly got out 

"Ma'am do you know who this man is?" 

"Yea uh his name is Barry. Barry Allen." Iris sniffled 

"It's ok ma'am we are going to Central city general would you like to ride in the back with him."

"Yes please." 

They loaded Barry in the back and they drove to the hospital.

Iris was Forced to stay in the waiting room as Barry was in surgery. She was sitting alone and crying when she heard 

"Iris! Are you ok what happened" 

She looked at her dad with the guiltiest face anyone could ever see.

"Iris what did you do?"

"I-I-It was a-all my f-fault" Iris sobbed 

Joe brought her into a hug and comforted her as best he could.

"Tell me what happened I know it had to do with my convertible so I won't be mad." 

Iris sat there and told joe the whole story and by the time she was finished the nurse came out

"Barry Allen?" She called

Joe and Iris walked over 

"Barrys surgery was a success but he will be in pain and we'll have to keep him for a couple weeks....he's awake right now would you like to see him?" The nurse asked 

"Yes please."

"Ok he's in room 314 follow me" 

When they walked in the room they saw barrys forehead had been stitched and his arm was wrapped and in a sling.

"Hey bar how are you feeling?" Joe asked 

"Better and in less pain." He looked at Iris and sighed in relief "I'm glad you're ok Iris." 

"Why wouldn't I be? The truck mainly slammed into your side." 

"Well you never know car crashes can be dangerous." Then he looked at joe with the same guilty expression Iris had earlier. "I'm sorry about the car joe I'll pay for it

"No need it's alright bar I don't blame you... it was just a car anyways your lives are much more valuable to me." Joe said kindly 

They noticed Barry's eyelids were starting to flutter closed.

"Get some sleep bar....we'll be here when you wake up." 

And with that Barry dozed off to sleep


End file.
